Harmoni
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Jika hidupku adalah lukisan, kau adalah warna yang hilang dariku. A birthday gift for Mika de Zaoldyeck and gembokkunci47. HitsuHina. Mind to RnR?


**-Harmoni-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : HitsuHina  
WARNING : typo(s), (sedikit) OOC, gaje, songfic, all of this story is Hitsugaya's POV (sedikit perubahan usia, menjadi Hitsu lebih tua dari Momo)  
Summary : Jika hidupku adalah lukisan, kau adalah warna yang hilang dariku.**

* * *

**~Padi - Harmoni~**

_**Aku mengenal dikau  
****Tak cukup lama...  
Separuh usia ku**_

Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya, 18 tahun, aku memiliki sahabat yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dari usiaku, 16 tahun. Ya kan? Usia kami hanya terpaut 2 tahun, aku lebih tua. Nama sahabatku, Hinamori Momo. Sejak kecil, kami selalu bersama, dirawat oleh orang yang sama, yaitu nenekku. Ya, sejak kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya, Momo tinggal bersamaku.

Aku mengenalnya pertama kali sebagai gadis kecil yang ceria, supel, ceplas ceplos, dan lugu. Sementara aku? Jujur saja, aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang cengeng dan egois, tapi duniaku berubah saat aku mengenalnya.

Sore hari di Rukongai, lagi-lagi aku diganggu oleh anak-anak lain yang tinggal di Rukongai. Selalu begitu, mereka selalu beralasan, aku tak pantas mempunyai nama Toushiro, tak cocok dengan penampilanku yang tampak kusam dan kucel. Aku hanya bisa menangis di sudut gang kecil, namun tak lama aku mendengar suara anak perempuan yang memarahi anak-anak tadi agar tidak menggangguku. Setelah aku yakin anak-anak tadi sudah pergi, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku.

"Hei!" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau ini! Siapa namamu?"

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Ya, aku Hinamori Momo."

"Kau membantuku?"

Hinamori Momo, gadis kecil yang ku kenal saat itu, saat aku baru berusia delapan tahun. Momo hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran, lalu tersenyum. Aku tak tahu harus apa, jadi aku hanya tersenyum saja.

**_Namun begitu banyak...pelajaran  
Yang aku terima_**

Setelahnya, Momo duduk di dekatku, lalu menatap langit, tak lagi menatapku. Anak yang aneh, pikirku. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatapku lagi.

"Aku tidak membantumu," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang hanya bisa keroyokan."

"Oh begitu," mungkin ia mendengar nada kecewa di suaraku, ia pun memegang bahuku, sesaat membuatku sedikit terlonjak.

"Kau tahu, anak laki-laki itu tak boleh menangis."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat anak laki-laki menangis, ia tampak tak berguna."

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Ya. Aku jadi sebal melihatmu menangis tadi!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena aku ingin. Memangnya kalau menolong orang harus pakai alasan?"

Aku terdiam. Momo benar. Menolong orang itu tidak perlu pakai alasan, bukan? Hari ini ia membuka mataku, mengajariku sesuatu, tentang anak laki-laki yang tak boleh menangis agar ia tak terlihat lemah, dan tentang menolong tanpa pamrih.

Itulah Momo, Momo yang pertama kali ku kenal. Orang pertama yang membuat duniaku berubah, dan juga orang pertama yang membuatku bertekad dan berjanji akan selalu melindunginya, meski itu berarti harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Itukah yang namanya balas budi? Momo menolongku, dan aku harus membalasnya.

**_Kau membuatku mengerti hidup ini  
Kita terlahir bagai selembar kertas putih  
Tinggal kulukis dengan tinta pesan damai  
Kan terwujud Harmoni.. ._**

Dua tahun berlalu. Saat Momo berusia delapan tahun, dan aku sepuluh tahun, ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Tidak, bukan meninggal, orang tuanya di Rukongai pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Malam hari, saat aku dan nenek akan bersiap tidur, ada suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Siapa itu? Aku pun dengan langkah malas membuka pintu, dan ternyata itu Momo. Momo tampak sangat ketakutan dan lemas, seolah kaki-kaki kecilnya tak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Momo?"

"Orang tuaku pergi, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Kalau begitu, menginaplah di sini, atau mungkin kau mau tinggal bersama kami?" nenek ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Apa tak merepotkan?" mata Momo berbinar.

Nenekku tersenyum lalu mengajak kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajah Momo tampak lega setelahnya. Ia gadis yang amat kuat, aku jadi sangat kagum padanya. Padahal orang tuanya pergi, tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum waktu nenek memberinya selimut untuk tidur agar tidak keinginan. Seolah kepergian orang tuanya bukan hal besar, yang tentu saja dapat begitu saja berlalu.

Aku memandangi Momo yang tidur bersama nenek, wajahnya tampak lega, namun masih ada garis kesedihan di sana. Momo memandangku balik, lalu tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Arigato, Shiro-chan!" bisiknya sambil memelukku.

**_Segala kebaikan...  
Takkan terhapus oleh kepahitan  
Kulapangkan resah jiwa...  
Karna kupercaya...  
Kan berujung indah_**

Hari ini aku diterima sebagai kapten divisi 10 di Gotei 13, sebuah kebanggaan terbesar bagiku yang lahir di Rukongai. Momo pun sudah lama diterima sebagai wakil kapten divisi 5, dengan kaptennya Sousuke Aizen, kapten yang sangat dikagumi Momo bahkan saat ia masih bersekolah di sekolah shinigami.

Kebiasaan kami pun belum berubah, menatap matahari sore sambil menikmati semangka. Seperti sore ini, Momo membawakan semangka ke divisiku, bahkan sampai 5 buah, aku dengan semangat mengajaknya ke halaman divisi 10, tempat paling pas untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam, atau nama lainnya, sunset (yah, meskipun mungkin sunset hanya cocok bila kita melihatnya di pantai).

"Shiro-chan."

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Kalau kau protes dengan nama panggilanmu, aku tak jadi memberikan semangka ini," Momo berkacak pinggang.

"Iya iya iya," sergahku cepat.

"Nah! Shiro-chan," panggilnya lagi, masih dengan nama panggilan kecilku, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu keberatan.

"Hn," jawabku sambil memotong semangka, begitu pun Momo.

"Hari ini Aizen-taichou..."

Aizen-taichou lagi. Apa Momo pernah mengerti kalau kadang dadaku bergetar hebat setiap mendengar cerita darinya yang selalu saja berisi Aizen-taichou? Apa sebagai seorang gadis, Momo kurang peka? Tapi aku ingin Momo tahu tentang desiran aneh di hatiku saat aku menatap matanya, atau saat ia ada di dekatku.

"Hei, Shiro-chan!"

"Apa?" jawabku sambil melahap semangka.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Momo kesal.

"Dengar kok, dengar!" sahutku sebal.

"Hhh, kau itu selalu tak pandai berbohong, tahu!" ia menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau," jawabku sambil menghabiskan semangka.

"Rasanya di sini tak jauh berbeda dengan di Rukongai. Selalu saja menghabiskan soreku bersamamu."

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, malah aku senang sekali," Momo tersenyum.

Senyuman itu... Kami-sama, ingin rasanya aku melonjak kesenangan setiap melihat senyum Momo. Aku senang sekali. Seolah hanya aku yang memiliki senyumnya saat itu, seolah hanya aku yang memiliki dirinya dan bukan orang lain. Entah hal itu hanya akan menjadi suatu harapan atau kenyataan. Kami-sama, berikan aku yang terbaik.

**_Kau membuatku mengerti hidup ini  
Kita terlahir bagai selembar kertas putih  
Tinggal kulukis dengan tinta pesan damai  
Kan terwujud Harmoni..._**

"Hei, Shiro-chan!" panggil Momo saat kami sedang berdua di bawah pohon sakura dekat divisi 6.

"Hn?" jawabku.

"Kau tahu, bunga sakura itu indah," Momo menempelkan kepalanya di pundakku, membuat jantungku rasanya di pukuli oleh para shinigami se-Gotei 13. Kami-sama...

"Ya, indah," jawabku sambil menahan golakan aneh di dadaku.

"Hihihi... Di divisi 6 itu banyak lukisan sakura, loh! Sepertinya Kuchiki-taichou menyukainya."

"Ya, sepertinya. Aku sering melihatnya."

"Kata Abarai-kun, ada beberapa yang dilukis sendiri oleh Kuchiki-taichou."

"Hn," jawabku.

"Hihihi... Lucu, ya, kadang hidup kita seperti lukisan. Lahir sebagai kanvas putih, lalu hidup dengan garisan dari kuas-kuas takdir."

"Ya, semuanya berwarna."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura itu merah muda, indah. Seperti rasa cinta," sepertinya aku kehabisan kata-kata setelah ini.

"Rasa cinta?" Momo mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku.

"Entahlah," aku memalingkan wajahku yang sudah memerah.

Momo kelihatannya amat kesal lalu memukul pelan bahuku, tapi cukup untuk membuatku meringis dan menatapnya kesal. Ternyata wajah Momo pun terlihat kesal menatapku, tapi ada garis penasaran di wajahnya yang aku tak tahu seberapa besarnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Katakan apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku katakan, kau harus berjanji, tak akan marah padaku!"

"Ya."

"Janji."

"Iya! Cepat katakan, Hitsugaya-taichou!" omelnya sebal, yang membuatku malah tergelak melihatnya.

"Aishiteru, Momo."

"Eh?"

"Jangan menyuruhku mengulanginya!"

Raut wajah Momo tampak sebal, tapi aku malah semakin senang menggodanya. Aku mencubit pelan hidungnya, lalu memegang dagunya. Selanjutnya, Momo tampak memejamkan matanya seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu, tapi aku membelai wajahnya halus, membuatnya tenang.

Setelah itu, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya hingga aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya. Momo... Dan, meski begitu cepat, kecupan lembut itu akhirnya sampai dan bibir kami saling menempel. Setelah aku melepaskannya, Momo menatap wajahku yang dekat dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aishiteru, Momo. Jika hidupku adalah lukisan, kau adalah warna yang hilang dariku."

"A-a-aishiteru yo, S-Shiro-chan," ucapnya terbata.

Hening. Aku tersenyum puas sambil mengalihkan pandanganku lagi, dan selanjutnya, Momo kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kali ini getaran di dadaku malah semakin menderu. Kami-sama..., kenapa? Padahal ia kan sudah menjadi milikku.

BRUK!

Terdengar suara jatuh dan ribut yang sepertinya dari arah belakang kami. Aku dan Momo terkejut lalu refleks memegang zanpakuto kami. Kami berdua berjalan ke belakang pohon sakura besar ini.

"Hei, Renji, ini salahmu yang main dorong-dorong!" omel seseorang yang sepertinya Ichigo.

"Hei, aku sibuk menghilangkan reiatsu kita!"

"Pssst, nanti ketahuan!" aku yakin sekali itu suara Matsumoto.

"Kalian?" Momo sama terkejutnya denganku.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, dan Matsumoto yang sedang mengintip kami berdua sedari tadi. Aku berkacak pinggang sambil memegang zanpakutoku. Sepertinya itu sudah membuat mereka berempat keringat dingin.

"Hehehe... Ngga nyangka Hitsugaya-taichou bisa romantis juga," goda Rukia yang membuat wajahku-sepertinya-memerah.

"Soten ni zase..."

"Ampuuuunnn!" keempatnya berlari dari dekat kami.

Benar kata Momo, kita lahir seperti kanvas putih yang sama sekali belum ternoda, lalu hidup dengan goresan-goresan dari kuas takdir. Ada kuas nasib, hidup, persahabatan, dan cinta. Semuanya adalah sebuah keindahan seperti lukisan.

* * *

Hahaha... Fic ini Cha buat waktu lihat di FB hari ini ternyata ultahnya Mika (Mika de Zaoldyeck) sama Amee (gembokkunci47). Happy birthday, ya! Maaf nih, hadiahnya jadi fic abal begini dari Cha. Hehehe...

Mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
